Sometimes Goodbye Is A Second Chance
by LittleMissMidnight
Summary: Both Dawn and Paul are looking for somebody, her name is Erika. one of the best corrodinators in the world. but why are the two travelling together in serch of this Erika person? and why does Paul wants with Erika? Ikarishipping
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. this is my first non-advanceshipping fic. yep, its Ikarishipping. my first one to be right. i won't update this fic much since i have other one im doing right now. it's nearly finish so when it's done im going to finish this one. **

**Paul is one charather i find hard but yet interesting. i wish the anime will so some thing from his past that makes him what he is today. what a mean trainer. am i the only one that wants to know why he is like that?**

**I will add Ash and May later on in the fic but this fic is mostly Ikari. so if you don't like. its just simply clikcing on the X button in the top right corner and press the back button. xD**

**But i hope you guys will enjoy my very first Ikarishipping fic. ^^**

**~Midnight**

**Sometimes Goodbye Is A Second Chance**

**Chapter one**

_It was one cold winter's night. The cold sea breeze blew my hair right into my face. I was walking alone on the streets of Hearthome. I was taking another break from contests back then. _

_Back then, I really hated him. I would sometimes blow my head at him. Once I nearly blew my head off when he forgotten my name. It took Ash and Brock to stop me from getting charged with murder. _

_But everything changed that night. I saw him on the port of Hearthome. I wanted to see if it was really him. Then he slowly looked over his shoulder. The wind picked up and blew my hair against my face again. I brushed it away and I saw in his eyes was water. His eyes were red. He was looking into my eyes. I didn't know what to do back then. _

_He was different. He wasn't the same. When I normally saw him he wouldn't care about us or his pokemon but what I saw that night was different. It was a different Paul I was looking at. I look at him again. I could admit that._

_That he was crying._

_But that was all two year ago. I haven't seen him since._

*~*~*~*

"Dawn?"

"What?"

"Wake up dear."

"Mom?" I asked as I opened my eyes.

"Yes that's me. Wake up. Don't you remember what day it is today?" my mother asked me.

"What day is it today?" I asked.

"Your going to do the super contests in Johto remember?" my mother reminded me.

"Oh yeah." I sweated dropped. "Silly me."

"Well get ready and get changed. The boat is going to leave soon."

"Thanks mom." I replied as I threw the sheets off me as my mother left my room.

I took of my Pj's and threw them somewhere in my room and dressed into a white shirt with a black skirt with a pink jacket with a white collar and white pockets. I brush my long think navy blue hair and clipped on my pink hair clips and put on my beanie. I looked myself and twirled around like as if I had a long dress and my dress would lift itself from the ground. I smiled and walked out of my room.

As I walked out my room I still thought about that night. The night I saw him cry.

Why was he crying?

That statement always stays in my head. It hasn't left my head. I haven't been the same since that night. Was that really Paul crying or were my tried eyes lying to me? I shook my head trying to get my head clear.

I shouldn't be thinking of this. I'm going to Johto. I should have a clear mind. if I think about him for one second in a middle of a contest I could lose it.

Me, Dawn Berlitz, only 18 years old and is one of the greatest coordinators of Sinnoh is now going to compete in the Johto super contests. Soon I started to dream myself in the middle of the contest field. Me bowing down with my Lopunny next to me while flowers are thrown at my feet. Then I would have the trophy in my hands with all my friends clapping and calling out my name.

"Dawn, Dawn, Dawn, Dawn, Dawn!" the crowd cheered out my name.

"Thank you, thank you!" I replied as I did flying kisses to my fans.

"Dawn?" a familiar voice called out.

"Huh?" I asked as I realised that I was back into real life.

"Daydreaming again?" my mother asked me.

"I just can't help it mom." I smiled.

"I know how you feel." My mother smiled at me. "I use to do that when I was younger." My mother said as she handed my lunch and my yellow back pack to me. "When you get to Johto please call me okay?"

"Sure thing mom!" I said as I raced out the door and as I waved my last goodbye to my mother.

I ran out the door. I felt the wind against my face, it also made my long thick navy blue hair fly. I ran until I reached the port. I saw huge white cruise ships floating on top of the huge blue endless sea as more passengers hoped on with their belongings in their suitcases. I ran to the boat that would bring me to Johto and walked until I reached the ticket person. I showed my ticket and he let me through.

Another reason I was going to Johto was to get more tips on pokemon contests. The person I was looking for was Erika. She was one of the best of the best pokemon coordinators in the world. Well of course my mom is the best or maybe I'm saying that because she is my mom.

While I was thinking to myself again I didn't realise that I bumped into somebody. I fell onto the wooden floor. I rubbed my head and looked up and couldn't believe what I saw.

"Troublesome?" He said as he put his hand on his forehead. "I should of know it was you." He sighed.

"It's Dawn. D-A-W-N." I said, getting annoyed as I said my name letter by letter. Hopeing that my name would stuck in thick skull "It's not troublesome." I said as I got myself off the wooden floor. "Anyway what are you doing here?" I asked.

"None of your business." Paul replied as he started to walk past me with his arms crossed.

I watched as he walked away from me. I was thinking of the night I saw him crying.

Was it really him?

I tried to convince myself that it wasn't but I couldn't help but to say, "It was him!" inside of me. I ignore my thoughts once again and pick my bags off the ground and walked to my room.

When I reached my room I unlocked the door and let myself in. the room has a cream coated walls with a bed with new white bed sheets. On both sides of the bed were two end tables. On one side had a lampshade with a brown stand with a light yellow colour shade. On the other side was a phone to call I guess. I threw my bag on the bed first before laying on the bed on my back. I just stared at the white ceiling.

I thought to myself again and thought why was Paul going to Johto. He has already done the Johto championships. When I got my answer I sat up. I knew why he was here.

"_Hi Ash!" I greeted._

"_Hey Dawn." Ash greeted back._

"_So what makes you call me after all this time?" I asked._

_"Well May told me that you told her that you were going to enter the Johto grand festival." Ash explained._

"_Yeah that's true." I replied, still confused on why Ash had call me._

"_I called because I'm going to compete in the Johto battle frontier." Ash told me._

"_A battle frontier?" I asked. "What's that?"_

"_A battle frontier are like gym battles but slightly different. There are like a few battle frontier brains and they are located at different places in Johto. My job is to defeat the battle frontier brains and get a symbol at the end." Ash explained to me._

"_Are theses battle frontiers new?" I asked._

"_Yeah, not much people know about them." Ash replied. "Well I might see you around."_

"_Yeah." I said rather confident that Ash and I will meet._

"Paul is going to compete in the Johto battle frontier." I told myself. "That explains a few things."

Then I looked outside my window and saw the sea moving. I knew that the boat was starting to make its move towards Johto. I started to get excited. I knew that the first thing I would do was go and find Erika. If I wanted to win the Johto grand festival I need more tips on pokemon contests. I got off the bed and walked outside for a breath or air. I saw many people on bench chairs enjoying their time and I saw young children doing pokemon battles with their own pokemon. Then somebody caught my eye. It was Paul. He was at the end of the boat. His arms were leaning against the rails of the boat. He was looking at the endless sea. His light lavender hair blew with the wind. I decided to walk to him since I had nothing to do and had nobody else to talk to.

"Hey." I greeted.

"What do you want?" he asked as he shifted his attention to me.

"I was just wondering why you are going to Johto." I asked.

"I'm going to see somebody." Paul replied as he shifted his attention away from me. "Her name is Erika."

"Erika?!" I replied in shock. "Your not going to enter in the Johto battle frontier?"

"I am." He replied. "I just need to see her first."

"Well since you are going to see Erika I might as well come with you." I said.

"You will just get in my way." Paul replied, still not looking at me. "And what do you have in common with Erika?"

"I want her to teach me about more on pokemon contests. I'm going to compete in the Johto grand festival." I replied. "What do you want with Erika?" I added.

"It's none of your business." Paul replied as he got off the rails and walked away from me once again.

I watched him again walk away from my sights. Soon I sighed.

"Why does he always do that?"

**End of chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**If you see words in **_Italic _**im telling the story of when Dawn saw Paul crying in Hearthome two years ago. i bet you guys are wondering why Paul was crying that night. other then that other words that are **_Italic _**are either thoughts of Dawn of flashbacks. i hope you readers won't get confuse by that. i just wanted to get that clear. ^^**

**~Midnight**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter two**

"Hi mom." I greeted as I sat on the bed in my room.  
"Oh hello dear." My mother greeted back. "Are you in Newbark town yet?" She asked.  
"Nearly." I replied. "the cruise boat driver said that Newbark town is at least five minutes away."  
"I see." she replied. "What makes you call then?"  
"Nothing much its just I'm going to see Erika in Goldenrod city." I said.  
"Well make sure you have a safe trip there okay?" My mother said in a caring way.  
"Sure mom." I replied. "Well I better go." I said as I looked outside and saw the boat making a stop.  
"Bye dear." My mother told me.  
"Bye mom." I said as I dropped the phone and ran to get my bag off the floor and ran to the door.

I opened the door and when I wasn't looking I bumped into something again. I looked up and saw Paul looking down at me.

"Again troublesome?" Paul said with his arms crossed still looking down at me.  
"Well I wasn't the one blocking my way." I replied, slightly annoyed.  
"And I wasn't the one who wasn't looking who was in front of her." Paul added.  
"What do you want?" I sighed. Feeling beaten by Paul.  
"Don't you remember what you said yesterday?" He asked. "You wanted to see Erika and so do I."  
"And?" I asked. Waiting for an answer.  
"You do remember that you suggested that we should go together to find her." Paul reminded me.  
"Oh yeah." I sweat dropped.  
"Well hurry up." He said. "I don't have time to waste." Paul replied as he walked out of the room.  
"Meanie." I mumbled.

*~*~*~*

"So this is Newbark city." I said as I looked around the small town. "This place is like Twinleaf town."  
"Done slight seeing?" Paul asked as he was leaning against a trunk of a tree.  
"Why don't you just enjoy the place?" I asked as I looked over my shoulders. "Just because you have been to Johto before."  
"What is so good about this place to enjoy about?" Paul replied. "Now lets go or I will leave without you."  
"Then go." I said as I turned myself around to face him.  
"Even if I do I will still see you at Erika's place." Paul said as he closed his eyes and soon open them again. "There's no point."  
"Wait a minute." I said as I walked closer to Paul. Soon we were face to face "Is this Erika your girlfriend?" I asked.  
"No." Paul replied as he look into my eyes. "And can you get your face away from mine? Your face isn't a good thing to look at."  
"Are you saying that I'm ugly?!" I said as I moved away from him. I felt my blood boil once again.  
"Hmph." Paul replied as he started to walk ahead of me.  
"Hey!" I yelled. "I want an answer!" I yelled as I tagged behind him. "Come back here Paul!"

*~*~*~*

_It was Paul. He was crying. But why?_

_ I felt the midnight breeze play with my hair once again. I put my hair behind my ear and brushed the rest away. The full moon was reflecting on the deep blue endless sea. The moon was shining like a pure diamond. _

_"Paul? Is that really you?" I asked.  
"It's you." He replied. "The friend of that pathetic trainer."  
"Why are you crying?" I asked.  
"I'm not crying." Paul lied.  
"Liar." I said._

*~*~*~*

I was on a balcony on the pokecenter in Cherrygrove city. Paul really didn't want to waste time in Newbark town so I didn't really see much of the place. My 1st contest here in Johto was at Cherrygrove city. I wonder if Paul would watch or just leave me and head to Violet city without me.

Why did I feel so sad? If he left me then so be it. I don't need him to be around me. I'm not a little ten year old girl anymore. I crossed my arms at the sight of thinking of him. Then I heard the doors of the pokecenter open. I looked down and saw Paul walk out of the building. He had his hands in his pockets as he walked out. I didn't really seem to care about him. He acted so mean.

Now I remember why I hated his so much.

I pulled out the ribbon my mother gave to me for good luck. It had a small golden diamond as the center piece and stuck on the bottom to the center piece was two piece of silk orange ribbon. I looked at the golden piece of the ribbon hoping that I could see my reflection but sadly I couldn't see myself on the ribbon. I sighed. Soon I put my ribbon back into my pocket and walked back into my room.

*~*~*~*

"Finally some sleep." I yawned.

I already took off my pink and white jacket. I only had my black skirt on with my white bra on with my white socks as well. I walked over to my jacket which was laying flat on the bed. I dug into one of the pockets. Soon I felt nothing was in. I check the other pocket.

The result was the same.

Then I panicked. The ribbon my mother gave me was important to me. It was from my mother and it was my lucky charm. I can't lost it. I soon looked over for it. I looked in every bag I had. I check all my clothes. While I was looking everywhere for my ribbon I heard a knock on the door. I quickly walked over to the door and opened the door and saw it was Paul. He looked at me and quickly looked away with a blush on his face. I looked at myself and blushed as well.

"Would you mind if you put something on?" Paul asked as he still didn't look at me. He still had his blush across his face.  
"I will." I replied as I too had a blush across my face.

I walked over to my bed and put my jacket on top of my and zipped it up.

"You can come in now." I replied with my back facing him. Still embarrassed from before.  
"There's no need." Paul replied. "I just came to give this."

I turned around and saw Paul holding the ribbon I thought I had lost. My face grew a smile and grabbed the ribbon from his hands. I put the ribbon against my cheek I was happy to have the most important thing back in my hands. Soon I looked at Paul. He wasn't in front of me anymore. He was heading for his room.

"Paul wait!" I called out.

He looked over his shoulders as I walked over to me. I still had the ribbon in my hands.

"What now?" He asked.  
"I just wanted to say thanks." I replied as I wrapped my arms around him. Soon I took my arms off him and looked at him. He wasn't looking at me and he had a red blush across his face.  
"Your…welcome." Paul added as he still didn't look directly at me.  
"That's okay." I smiled. "Well goodnight!" I waved as walked back to my room.

When I closed the door to my room I put my ribbon back into my ribbon case. I took off my clothes and changed into my Pj's. I took off the sheets and put myself into bed. I pulled the sheets up towards me a little to cover my shoulders. I closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep but I couldn't. I sat up and looked outside. Its still wasn't morning. The sky was still dark.

Why couldn't I still sleep? Then I soon realised something. I quickly got out of bed and walked downstairs. There wasn't any trainers except nurse joy who was at receptionist who was making sure she had all the trainer's pokemon on her checklist. I went to one of the computer's there which was able to have video chat on. I called my mother. Hoping that she was at home.

"Hello?"  
"Hi mom." I greeted.  
"Dawn?" She asked surprised. "Why are you calling so late?"  
"I couldn't sleep if I didn't call you." I replied.  
"So where are you now?" My mother asked me.  
"At Cherrygrove City." I replied.  
"Already?" She asked.  
"Well Paul was in a rush. I wanted to see Newbark Town but he had to go and rush a--"  
"Paul?" my mother interrupted. "Dawn Berlitz you better make sure this Paul isn't your boyfriend."  
"Paul isn't my boyfriend mom. He will never will be." I said, getting annoyed.  
"Sorry dear." mom apologized. "It's just that you have never told this Paul person to me until now."  
"Well mom. Paul is the most annoying, blood boiling, horrible, ugly, mean person ever!" I replied.  
"I see." Mom giggled. "Well you better go to sleep now."  
"Yeah your right." I yawned. "Goodnight mom."  
"Goodnight dear." Mom said before I turned the computer off and walked to my room to get some sleep. Ready to make my way to Violent City in the morning.

**End of chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

It was the next morning when I woke up. I looked around me and saw the sky was still in a light blue pale colour. I changed into my clothes and walked over to the balcony. I felt the fresh morning air against my face. I heard Tailows singing in the early morning. I went back inside and got my bags and walked out. I knew that Paul was somewhere around Cherrygrove City but not exactly where he was.

I walked to a small place in the small town. It had trees growing cherries. I walked to one and picked one. It was sweet and I even licked my fingertips because I loved the taste. I looked around and saw plenty more but I decided maybe it wasn't such a good idea to eat cherries like that.

When I was walking out I saw a cherry blossom tree. It had light pinks leaves growing on the branches. The branches were spread and nearly every tree had a light pink leaf on it.

It was a beautiful sight. I have never seen a cherry blossom tree that beautiful.

Then I saw the most unlikely person I thought I would never find.

Paul.

Why was he here? But it didn't really matter right now. I walked towards him. He was looking at the cherry blossom tree. I really didn't know why. What does cherry blossom trees and Paul have in common?

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Just remembering something." He replied as he looked at me. "Now lets go. I want to go to Violent city already." Paul replied as he started to walk ahead of me.

"You are the most impatient person I have ever met." I called out to him as I chased right behind him.

*~*~*~*

_"You can open your eyes now."_

_"Wow!" A young five year boy called out in amazement. "It's really pretty."_

_"It is, isn't it?"_

_"Yeah." the young boy nodded. "What is this thing called?" the young boy asked.  
"It's a Cherry blossom tree, Paul." the young woman replied. "It's one of the things I love to look at. Not many trees can look as beautiful as this tree."_

_"It's really pretty. Can we keep one?" the young five year old Paul asked._

_The young woman just smiled at the young boy. "As much as I want to Paul, it will just be too small for the apartment." the young woman replied as she offered her hand to Paul. "Now let's go. It's going to be late soon."_

"Okay." Paul nodded.

"Oi!" I called. "Wakie Wakie!"

"What?" Paul looked at me.

"It looked like you were thinking hard back then." I replied. "What goes in your head anyway?" I asked as I looked right into his face.  
"Nothing you should care about." Paul replied as he pushed my face away from his. Making me fall onto the dirt road. "Now let's go. Stop wasting time." Paul said as he started to walk as I was still on the dirt road.

"Bully." I muttered.

_*~*~*~*_

"Finally!" I yawned as I stretched my arms into the air. "My feet are killing me."

"You complain too much." Paul told me without facing me as we still continued to walk to the pokecenter.

"Why are you getting annoyed already?" I teased.

"Just try to keep that mouth of yours shut until we reach the pokecenter." Paul replied as he shifted his eyes towards mine. "Okay?"

"Fine by me." I replied as I looked away from him.

Soon Paul and I have reached the pokecenter. I was so glad. I could finally get a room and rest. My feet were really killing me. I didn't know how much I could take. As we got close to the pokecenter doors the doors slide open for us. We walked both to nurse joy to get a room for the night.

"Let my guess." Nurse joy started. "You are both staying the night here?"

"Yes we are." I replied.

"Are you both sleeping in the same room?" Nurse joy asked.

"NO!" Paul and I yelled with blushes on our faces.

"Well that's settled." Nurse joy smiled as she handed a room key each to Paul and I. "Your room is number twenty three while yours young man in number twenty four." nurse joy explained. "I hope that makes things more comfortable for the two of you."

"Thanks nurse joy." I replied as I got my bag and ran to my room in hope that I would have a nice soft bed to lay in.

_*~*~*~*_

It was getting late at Violet City. I really wanted to practice for my 1st Johto contest but I felt really weak and tried out. I was sitting on my bed looking at my ribbon case. It was empty and there where four more spaces to fill in the ribbons I was going to win. Each contest isn't easy. Even though I'm now one of the best in Sinnoh I still get nervous. There are people looking right at you, waiting on what moves you are going to pull off. I remember the first contest I did in Sinnoh. I still remember how frighten and scared I was. I was worried about what was going to happen. I closed my ribbon case and slipped it back into my bag where I knew I wouldn't lost it. I pushed my door to my room. I wanted to get some fresh midnight air before I was going to sleep. Then something caught my attention. Paul's door was open. I walked over to the his door and pushed the slowly so I could have a little peek.

I saw Paul looked into the midnight sky. The glow of the full moon lit up the room. I saw him near his window. He had his left hand on the wall as his eyes where stuck at the sky. I saw his lips move but I couldn't hear what he was saying. But I did see him sigh sadly. He was about to turn towards my direction but I quickly scurried towards my room and closed the door. I laid my back against the door. I puffing quiet hard. I guess I didn't want to be found that's why I was puffing hard. My mind showed me a flashback of Paul. The Paul I saw looking at the sky.

Why was he acting like that? By the way he looked he was either sad of something or thinking really hard.

I wanted to know.

I wanted to help.

_*~*~*~*_

_"What are you doing all alone at this time of the night?" I asked._

_"I'm just thinking to myself." Paul replied as looked away from me._

_"Can I help?" I asked. Hoping that I would hear the answer I was looking forward to._

_"You can't. It's too late for anybody to help me now."_

_*~*~*~*_

"Ready for this guys?" I asked as I talked to my pokemon who where right in front of me. "Our first contest here in Johto."

They all nodded. It was a new morning in Violet City. I had past the first round. It wasn't easy though. There were many great pokemon coordinators but only a few got into the second round. I had Cyndiquil with me. Cyndiquil was the newest pokemon in my group. I got Cyndiquil a few years back in Hoenn. I got him in a trade with other pokemon coordinator. Her parents didn't have room to look after Cyndiquil so I looked after it. Even though it hasn't evolved yet I'm sure he will evolved soon. Once he nearly did he just didn't have the energy too.

I was wearing a red dress with a pink ribbon wrapped around my waist. My hair was pony tailed with a red ribbon holding it into place. I also had black flat shoes on.

"Make sure you do your best out there okay?" I asked. Giving confidence to my pokemon. They all nodded with confidence.

I returned my pokemon into their poke balls except Cyndiquil since he was first up. I had ten minutes until the second round began. I decided to freshen Cyndiquil with a few poffins I left in my dressing room. We both left the back stage and walked to my room. I was surprised to find Paul there. He was leaning on a wall next to the door that lead which was my dressing room . I mean he didn't like contests. What was he doing here?

"Hey." Paul greeted.

"Hi." I greeted in a confused tone of voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing really." He replied. Paul's eyes where closed and then he opened them and looked right into my eyes. "That yours?" He asked. I knew he was pointing at Cyndiquil.

"Yeah." I nodded. "I just got him recently back into my team."

"You mean you always had him?" Paul asked. "Why didn't you evolve it then? It would have been more useful in your team and it will have been more stronger." Paul added.

"We both have different ways of raising our pokemon Paul." I started. "I know Cyndiquil will evolve. It will just take time. Just like I did with Pilpup."

"I realised that." Paul replied as he pushed himself off the wall. "You have the same way of training like that pathetic pokemon trainer of yours."

"Ash is a great pokemon trainer and friend." I replied. Defending my friend. "Like I said there are many ways to train and evolve pokemon. Your way is just too harsh. I just don't know how you pokemon still like you in the way you treat them." I added.

"Well." Paul replied as he turned his back on me. "I see." Paul added as he started to walk to the main room of the contest. Where I signed up for the pokemon contest. "And by the way." Paul added as he looked over his shoulder. "Good luck out there." He said before walking out of my sight.

I just stood there with a little blush on my face. It quickly faded away when I heard the second round of the contest was about to begin by the speaker in the corner of the hallway. I looked down to my fire type pokemon. Cyndiquil looked up to me. I knelt down and smiled at him. Then I opened my eyes and said a few words. "Just do your best, that's all it matters to me Cyndiquil." I saw a smile grow on his face. Cyndiquil nodded and replied. "Cyndiquil!" I knew that he was going to do his best at my very first contest here in Violet City.

**End of chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

"Okay Cyndiquil use flame wheel now!" I called out to my pokemon. "Use it to get up to Pidgeotto!"

"Pidgeotto use gust to blow Cyndiquil away from you!" Another coordinator commanded.

"Pidgeot!" Pidgeotto called out as he flapped his wings continuously to get my pokemon back to earth but all the move did was make the flame bigger. I knew this was going to happen since fire needs air to grow but too much air will burn it out. It was a risk since there was only two minutes until the battle ended. I saw Cyndiquil spin in mid air as he was being pushed back and forward while Pidgeotto kept using gust on my fire type pokemon. All that was happening was flame wheel was getting bigger and bigger and it keep spinning around and around in one direction. Soon Cyndiquil had enough and got push back into the earth. Smoke covered the field. I was worried about Cyndiquil. That fall took a lot of damage.

"Please get up Cyndiquil!" I called out. Hoping Cyndiquil was alright.

Then my eyes widen as stands of white lights burst out of the smoke as the smoke started to subside. When the smoke faded away I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Can you believe it everybody?!" The announcer called out to the amazed crowd. "Dawn's Cyndiquil has evolved into Quilava!"

The crowd was just as amaze as I was. I never expected for Cyndiquil to evolve in a middle of my first Johto contest. I looked up at the score board and saw that the contest was about to end in less than a minute. If I didn't make a move now I could lose this contest. I wasn't going to let that happen.

"Quilava use lave plume now!" I called out.

"Quil!" Quilava responded as he shot out rocks covered in flames. I saw the flame collar around his neck grow and grow brighter. Pidgeotto's trainer commanded to let Pidgeotto protect himself by using it's wings as protection. This was my chance. Pidgeotto didn't have its attention on the battle.

"Now flame wheel!" I called out.

Quilava ran towards to Pidgeotto as he opened his mouth and breath out fire to cover its entire body in flames. When Pidgeotto realise that Quilava was going straight for him he had already go hit by the fire type attack. The coordinator's score decreased and I was in the lead. Soon the horn went and me and Quilava was shown on the huge board with the Violet city ribbon next to my photo. I ran to Quilava and grabbed him into my arms and hugged him.

"Thankyou." I whispered as I felt a tear run down my cheek.

"Dawn." Nurse Joy started. I turned to her direction and found the Violet ribbon right in front of Quilava and my eyes. "You have earned this."

The ribbon looked a little similar to the ribbon my mother had gave me. The center piece was a diamond shaped and was coated with gold. At the bottom was two strands of green ribbon with tips of lime green at the end. I grabbed the ribbon from it's case and showed it to Quilava. He smiled as he looked at me and I smiled back.

We both deserved this ribbon. We both worked hard.

I waved to the cheering crowd that was called out my name. I smiled at them as I waved my hand in the air. After waving my hand in the air I looked around if Paul was around. I didn't seem to see him so I walked backstage to my dressing room to get changed. When I got to the room I returned Quilava back to his poke ball for some deserved rest.

When I got into my room I took a seat in front of the mirror. I looked at myself noticing on how good I looked. I mean that I normally would wear something this good. Normally I would stick to a pink dress and put a few ribbons in my hair and that was it.

Was I trying to get Paul notice me?

I shook my head to get that sentence out of my head. Why do I want Paul to notice me? That was the last thing I wanted to do. I pulled the red ribbon out of my hair, letting my thick navy blue hair release and spread across my back. I got up and took my dress off and put on my white shirt. I sat down to take off my black flat shoes and put on my black shirt. Then lastly I put my pink and white jacket on and my black shoes back on. I again looked myself in the mirror as I clipped on my pink hairclips back into my hair. I got a brush and brushed my hair flat and put the brush down again and looked at myself.

I was so different to the way I first started. I was only ten years old and I started with Pilpup. I grabbed Empoleon's poke ball and looked at the few scratches it had on the red part of the ball.

I smiled.

Eight years later I was now one of the best coordinators in Sinnoh. In that time I have met so many pokemon and people and now I'm travelling in Johto to do the same thing.

To become one of the best.

Then I thought to myself.

Paul also wanted to become one of the best.

We had the same desire.

We wanted to be the best.

I returned Empoleon back into my yellow backpack and zipped it up and threw it over my shoulder. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled.

One day I will become the best coordinator the world has seen. As I walked out my room I thought that if I wanted to become the best coordinator I had to fight my best friend, May. She too had the same goal as mine. I still remember back in the Wallace Cup I had to fight her for the Wallace Cup. It was a close fight. One wrong move and I could have lost the match.

But that was eight years ago.

And everything has changed.

Even the best trainers never stop improving and I bet Ash and May and my rivals haven't stop either. Even Paul.

I had walked out of the hallway and saw Paul waiting for me which was no surprise to me. I just didn't know why he did. He was lying his back against the wall like he always does. He looked at me and walked away from the wall and to me.

"So Cyndiquil evolved?" He asked.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"I could tell he was going to evolve in that battle."

"You watch?!" I asked in a surprised tone of voice

.  
"I had nothing else to do. So I watched your contest from here." Paul replied.  
"I thought you had already left." I replied.

"Well I will if you don't hurry up." Paul told me as he started to make his way outside the building.

"Hey wait for me." I called out as I chased behind Paul.

*~*~*~*

_"What do you mean it's too late to help you?" I asked as I walked closer to Paul._

__

"She's gone."

"Who's gone." I asked. Wanting an answer from Paul.

"The most important person in my life is gone."

"Paul…"

*~*~*~*

"I said this way!" I called out as I tugged Paul's arm to the left of the fork road.

"And I say it's right." Paul replied as he tugged his arm right.

"No left!" I called out as I tugged his arm left again.

"It's right." Paul replied as he started to get slightly annoyed as he tugged his arm right. I wasn't holding tight so we both lost balance and fell on top of each other.

I opened my eyes and saw I was on top of Paul's body. I looked at him and he did the same.

We both blushed.

I sat up and tried to cover my face in embarrassment. I have never been so embarrassed in my life.

"Will you mind?" Paul asked, still annoyed.

Then I realised that I was still sitting on him. I quickly got off and stood up. Paul dusted himself and stood up as well.

"I never knew how much you weigh." Paul replied as he picked up his bag from the ground.

"Hey!" I called out in a unpleased manner. "I don't weigh THAT much!"

"Well I couldn't say you weigh light. If I did that I would be lying." Paul told me as he turned to my direction.

"You… are the most horrible, ugly, mean, terrible, horrible, rotten, dreadful person I have ever met!" I yelled. Taking a breath from all the words I had said to him.

"Well wasn't that a speech." Paul replied sarcastically. "Well let me tell you this." Paul started. "I met you eight years ago back in Sinnoh with your friends and since then you haven't changed one bit. You treat your pokemon like that weak trainer of a friend you have and it took you this long to become one of the great coordinator in Sinnoh when you could of done that in less then that. If you have the guts and interest to become a great coordinator step it up. Time isn't something you don't have."

There was a moment silence between us until I replied. "Is that why you want to go to Goldenrod city already? And what is Erika have to do with you?!" I asked.

"Nothing." Paul replied.

"Well let me tell you something Paul. In the last eight years let me tell you something as well. You are too personal and you want to solve your problems without anybody to help you. Sometimes there are things that you need people that can help you. Like me." I replied as I took my bag off the ground and started to walked ahead of him. When I was a few steps ahead of me I looked back and he was looking at me and soon he turned away with a 'Hmph" attitude. I just sighed and kept on walking.

"Some people just don't change." I sighed.

**End of chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

"Azalea town?" I asked. "After that it's Goldenrod City?" I asked excitedly.

"Yeah." Paul nodded. "When we reach there I can finally do the battle frontier and get rid of you."

"I wonder where Ash and May are." I said out loud as I put my hand under my chin, thinking to myself where the two can be.

"You mean your pathetic friend is here?" Paul asked as he looked over his shoulder to me since he was in front of me as we walked on the dirt road leading to Azalea town.

"The name is Ash, Paul." I replied.

"And his travelling with his girlfriend?"

"Her name is May." I cleared up. "Get their names right, gee." I said as I crossed my arms and looked away. "You can't even get my name right or even say it." I muttered.

*~*~*~*

"Anyway." Paul began once more. "I…I have to go." Paul said as he walked past me, hitting my on my sh

oulder lightly. I turned around and saw him walking away into the night. "Paul wait!" I called as I chased after him. I saw him look at me. As I ran into his arms.

"What are you doing?!" Paul asked in his same old voice.

"I'm here for you Paul." I said as I tear fell down my face.

*~*~*~*

When Paul and I reached Azalea town we found that it was small like Cherrygrove City. As we both walk though the town I notice a small well with Slowpokes surrounding the area. I walked to the well to look at it more.

"What are you doing there?" Paul called out to me.

"Just looking at the well." I replied as a knelt down to a slowpoke. The water type pokemon looked at me. I just smiled. "Hey." I greeted. "Just woke up eh?"

"Slowpoke." Slowpoke yawned.

"Your talking to a useless pokemon you know." Paul replied. I stood up and saw him behind me with his arms crossed.

"Every pokemon are good at a few things and some are not. Its that simple and each pokemon are not useless not like you Paul." I replied as I walked past him with a grin on my face.

"That will make him quiet." Then I heard him say before I left. "I hate then woman." I just giggled at his response and walked myself through the town.

*~*~*~*

"Eat up guys." I replied as I fed my pokemon a few poffins I bought at the local poke mart. "I bought them just for you guys." I smiled.

"Looks like you haven't changed since I first met you." a young male voice called out to me.

I looked up and my face lit up with joy.

"Ash, May!" I said as I ran to my best friend and greeted May with a friendly hug. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well Ash invited me to join him in Johto while he is doing the battle frontier." May explained to me.

"Then what are you doing here then?"

"Well I was looking for a pokemon to catch for my Sinnoh contests but I haven't found any that have interested me yet and I wanted to visit my best friend. I haven't travelled with him since Kanto" May replied.

"Wait." Ash added. "Are you travelling by yourself?"

"Unfortunately I'm not alone." I sighed. "I'm travelling with Paul."

"Don't you hate each other?" Ash asked.

"We both are looking for somebody in Goldenrod City." I replied. "So." I said, starting a new topic. "You got a battle symbol yet?" I asked.

"Yeah." Ash said as he showed me.

"That's impressive." I knew who that was as I turned around. "Looks like some people don't know when the best has arrived in front of them." I said.

"Oh great, its you." Paul replied.

"Yeah it's me." I replied, getting annoyed.

"So you past the first battle frontier brain." Paul said ignoring me as I wanted to hit him but all he did was put his hand on my forehead and I still was eager to hit him.

"Yeah." Ash sweat dropped as he saw me trying my best to get my hands on Paul. "You got any?"

"Not yet." Paul replied as he looked at me and saw me on the floor, nearly dead from trying to get my hands on him.

"Hey Ash." May interrupted as she grabbed his hand and he blushed. "I heard that there is a cafe around here with some great meals. Wanna come with me?"

"Ummm sure." Ash replied as his blushed slowly faded away. "I'm kinda getting hungry myself. Soon Ash turned towards Paul and I. "You two want to come?"

"No thanks." Paul replied as he started to make his move out of the poke center.

"It will be fun." May added. Trying to get Paul to join us which I didn't want. He would get make my food spoiled or worst rotten. "Let's make it a double date." She smiled.

"DATE?!" Ash and I said at the same time in shock.

"A date with the blue headed idiot it the last thing I want to do." Paul replied.

"A date it is!" I called out as I got off the floor of the pokecenter. "If it will keep Paul from calling me names then I date it is. And plus I won't have to hear him talk while he is eating!"

"Great." Paul sighed.

*~*~*~*

"This is all your fault." Paul said as I heard him from outside my room as I was fixing my hair. "I should be training my pokemon not on some stupid date."

"Give yourself a break will you?!" I said as I opened the door and I came out wearing my with my normal clothes on but the only difference was that I didn't have my hair clips on my hair. I just let my long navy blue hair down for once.

"I really don't see any difference letting you hair down. And it took you that long just to do a simply task." Paul said as he grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the building.  
"Hey let go!" I complained but Paul ignore my call. I sighed.

Sometimes I wonder if my words even get through his thick skull of his.

*~*~*~*

"What took you guys so long?" Ash asked as I took a seat next to Paul. Not like I wanted to, it was the only seat there.

"Ask your friend over here." Paul said as he pointed at me.

"We had to choose a table with four seat didn't we?" I asked, ignoring Ash question on why it took Paul and I some time to arrive.

"Sorry about that." May sweat dropped. "I didn't want to sit next to the door when each customer enters cold winds sweeps under you feet and you get cold. I really don't like that when I'm eating my food." She smiled.

A few minutes later Paul and I order. Soon a few more minutes pasted by.

"Look over there guys." Ash pointed out to the waiter. "Looks like we get to eat now."

"That great!" May cheered. "I'm staving."

"Your not alone." I added, I to was hungry from complaining with Paul.

Soon the waiter gave us the meals we ordered and soon May was digging into her food while Ash and I just sweat dropped. We both knew that she was enjoying her meal. Soon we both started to eat. As I was eating my sandwich I heard Paul muttered.

"Why me?"

"Just eat." I whispered back with my mouth full. "Enjoy yourself."

I saw Paul looked at me and soon sighed.

"Fine. Just make sure you stop looking at me with your mouth full."

"Okay." I said as I swallowed my food.

*~*~*~*

The sun had already sunset behind the hills of Johto. All of us, including Paul were outside the small café. We were ready to say our goodbyes.

"Too bad we didn't get to battle like we did back in Sinnoh, Paul." Ash said disappointedly.

"Well there was no point. I mean I would still beat you." Paul replied in his normal self, without a care in the world.

"Dawn I don't know how you can travel with someone like Paul." May replied, obviously not happy on what Paul said to her friend.

"I don't know either." I said as I looked at Paul and he looked back. Then put my attention back my best friend. "But we just have the same goal, after that I can get rid of him." I said.

"That's nice." Paul said sarcastically.

"Since when did you be nice to me, bully?!" I said as I turned back at Paul. I could feel my blood boil once again.

"Man." Paul sighed. "Out of all the people I had to travel with, it had to be you." Paul said as he shifted his eyes to me.

"Anyway." Ash said as he got between Paul and I. "May and I are going now."

"Where are you two going?" I asked as I soon calmed down.

"I'm going to see Max at Olivine city. He would be expecting me there. Of course Ash is coming to. There is a battle frontier brain over there." May explained as she looked at Ash. "I won't be surprised if Max was there to battle the frontier brain there." She added

"Well I can finally have the battle I promise Max." Ash replied in confidence. "Anyway were are you two heading?" Ash said as he looked at my direction.

"Goldenrod city but we think we have to go through Ilex forest first." I said as I looked at Paul, making sure he wasn't looking at me. "Right?"

"Yeah." Paul replied. "Let's go now Dawn." Paul replied as he started to walk towards Ilex forest.

I was still talking to Ash and May when I realised something that Paul said.

"Wait!" I said as a light blub appeared above my head. I turned around to Paul who was slightly ahead of me. "You said my name!" I looked back at my friends. "I have to go now, bye!" I called out as I chased after Paul.

"Bye!" Ash and May called out as I still was after Paul.

When I reached Paul I grabbed him by the arm, making him turned around to face me. I looked at him directly.

"You said my name." I said.

"What about it?" He asked.

"Does that mean we are friends?" I said. "I mean only people that I know quite well call me by Dawn except Kenny, who still calls me Dee Dee." I said as my head started to boil on how many times Kenny called me by that stupid nickname. I didn't realise that Paul was ahead of me once again. "Hey!" I called out to Paul.

"Hurry up Dee Dee." Paul replied as he still continue to walk to Ilex forest without turning back.

"That's just teasing me now." I called out. "And the name is Dawn, not Dee Dee!"

**End of chapter**

**

* * *

**

Author's notes

Sorry if i haven't been on for sometime. i felt lazy writing anyway i will try to be on more. and sorry with all the chit chat in the chapter. ^^ and also this chapter has minor advanceshipping. nothing to big. ^^

~midnight


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay fokes. i had no internet for two weeks, my locker got burnt at school, (MY NARUTO MANGA!!!) i had writers blocks and i felt lazy as well. sorry for the delay. i hope you guys can forgive me.**

**~midnight**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter six**

We soon reached Ilex forest and by the time we did, it was already night. I saw Venonat's behind the trunks of trees and small bushes. I even heard a few Hoothoot's hooting. As we both continued to walk through the forest, fog soon started to appear and get more thicker. Soon it was hard to even see Paul.

"Paul?" I asked. "Where are you?"

"Here." Paul replied as he grabbed my hand. I turned around and saw his face just slightly. "Hold my hand so we won't get lost."

"Um.." I said as I blushed grew on my face. "Sure."

I couldn't but help but to feel slightly uncomfortable holding Paul's hand. It felt soft but yet warm. I wanted to cover my face with my beanie with the blush still on my face. I wish I could get a brush and some soap to wash it away but I knew that idea wound even come closer to even work. Soon a brown object started to slowly appeared in front of Paul and my eyes. As we walk closer we both found out it was a old house.

"We can sleep here for the night." Paul suggested.

"I'm not sleeping in that thing!" I complained as I felt water fell onto my nose. I looked up and soon saw the sky pouring down rain.

"Fine by me." Paul replied as he let go of my hand and enter himself into the old house.

"Wait!" I said. "I changed my mind!"

Soon I decided to enter the old building. I really didn't want to enter but I really didn't have any other choice. It was either sleep in this place or get soaking wet outside. The old house was more of a shack. There wasn't really any room, not even a bathroom. As I walked around the place I felt the wooden floor bend, like my weight was making that sound.

"Paul was right. I'm kinda heavy." i thought starcasticly.

Since the forest was already dark when I entered it was hard to see where Paul was. I just picked a spot where it was warm and soft. I walked to the corner of the room. I laid myself against something soft and warm. I didn't expect to find anything warm or soft around in a place like this. I snuggled closer to the warm soft object and close my eyes and fell asleep quickly.

*~*~*~*

I rubbed my face into the soft object. I even wrapped my arms around it too. I felt something bright get into my eyes. I slowly lifted my eyelids and saw the object I saw was black. First I thought I went blind then I looked up and saw lavender hair. I pushed myself up to see who or what this thing was. Then I found out it was Paul. I blushed heaps and detached myself away from him. Good thing was he didn't wake up. He was sound asleep. Like nothing happened. I felt something around my shoulders. I took the item off and found out it was Paul's jacket.

Why did he cover my with his jacket?

I looked at him once again and gave his jacket back by putting it over his shoulders; acting like a blanket. I didn't know what came over me to do this but I knelt right beside him and brushed his fringe away from his face. He was sleeping like a small child. So peaceful and so innocent. I didn't want to believe that when he wakes up he will act like a compete jerk to me.

The way he slept reminded me of the night I saw him cry.

*~*~*~*

_"Just go away will you?" Paul replied as he tried to push me away from me._

_I personally let myself go and looked Paul into his eyes._

_"Paul." I started. "Just tell me what happened and I will help you. I want to help you Paul."_

_Paul didn't reply. All he did was look into my eyes. His face lit a little. I was glad to see that. Even though he didn't reply I knew that he would like all the help he needed._

*~*~*~*

After all this time I got to see the soft side of Paul once again. I stood up and walked out of the shack quickly so I didn't disturb him. I saw that the forest was still dark but it wasn't as dark like last night. I got out two poke balls from my bag and threw them into the air to release them.

"Come on out Quilava and Flaaffy!" I called.

Red light was released from their poke ball and soon landed on the ground and soon formed the shape of my pokemon.

"Quil!" Quilava greeted.

"Fla!" Flaaffy greeted as well.

"Good morning guys." I greeted. "Guys will you mind helping me look for a few berries so I can make more poffins when we reach the next town?"

Both of my pokemon nodded. They both loved the dry poffins I made. I was running out so I needed a new batch. As both of my pokemon walked though the forest we were able to gather new berries. Thanks to Flaaffy charge and Quilava's flame lit bright on its back we were able to now where we were.

Well that is what I thought anyway.

"I think we have already been here before guys." I told to my pokemon as I looked at them and they did the same. "Don't tell me we are lost?"

"Quilava." Quilava sighed.

"Flaaffy." Flaaffy sighed as well.

"This is just great. Sometimes I wish I had a flying type pokemon with me." I sighed. "Wait." I said out loud. "I think we might get us out of here." I told my pokemon. "Here is the idea." I whispered to my pokemon.

*~*~*~*

After a few minutes I heard Paul's voice nearby. I looked back at my pokemon. "Okay guys, Flaaffy use thunderbolt once more and Quilava use Eruption now!"

Flaaffy released a powerful electric attack into the air while Quilava shot flame balls into the air. The thunderbolts smashed the flame balls and made them look like fireworks.

"Hi there." I smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Paul asked.

"Practicing my contest moves." I lied. If I told him that I got myself lost he would make fun of my again.

"You got lost didn't you?" he asked me once again.

"How did you… I mean me lost? Yeah right." I said. Acting like I wasn't lost in the first place.

"Come on." Paul replied. "Let's go before you get yourself lost even more."

Paul started to walk ahead of me. I looked at my pokemon and they looked back.

"Well at least we got to practice a new contest move." I smiled. "Thanks for the help guys." I added as I returned them back into their poke balls. I got up and chased after Paul. Hoping that I wouldn't get lost again.

**End of chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

**I should really update more often shouldn't I? xD im kinda getting lazy these days, maybe because term three is getting to a close and im kinda slacking school. xD**

**~midnight**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter seven**

Paul and I had finally reached Goldenrod city. It was a huge place and what really made my day was the department store. I just stared at the huge long building. It looked like it reached the sky. And the best bit was that my second contest was held here. I soon realised that Paul wasn't near me anymore.

"How does he do that?" I asked myself and soon sighed. "Better get to the pokecenter then." Soon I made my way to the pokecenter.

I soon made my way to the pokecenter and saw a whole group of young children surrounding a wall TV. I wanted to know what was happening as well. As I walked I found out that it was Kenny on the screen. He has his Empoleon on the screen. Kenny wanted to do super contests in Kanto while I wanted to them here in Johto. Too bad I won't be battling contests with him for awhile.

"You Dawn?"

I turned around and saw a young girl. About the same age as me. She had a white hat with a red ribbon wrapped on one side. She had blue overalls and underneath was a red long sleeve top. She had knee high socks with red shoes and she had light brown hair at the end her hair was pointing up.

"That's me alright." I replied with a smile.

"So May was right." She said to herself.

"May?" I said in surprised. "How do you know her?"

"I'm her cousin." She winked. "The name is Mellissa, Mellissa Maple."

"She hasn't mention anything about you." I replied.

"She hasn't?!" Mellissa replied in shock. I looked like she was about to faint in shock.

"I think I know why." I sweat dropped.

I looked up at the clock and saw that it wasn't long until the entry for the goldenrod city pokemon contest.

"Well Mellissa I have to go now." I said as I waved at her. "See you later." I said as I ran out of the pokecenter.

As I ran to the contest I was too busy panicking to enter into the contest. I was so busy that I didn't see who I bumped into. I was praying that it wasn't Paul. I looked up and I took a breath of relief. Instead it was a woman with long lavender hair. She had a light yellow long sleeve top with blue jeans.

"I'm very sorry." She apologized.

"No, I should be the one saying sorry." I apologized. "I'm very clumsy when I'm panicking." Then I remembered that I still needed to enter into the contest. I quickly got up. "I'm sorry." I repeated. "I have to enter into the contest today." I replied as I ran away from her to the contest hall.

Soon I reached to the contest hall and laid my head on the receptionist's desk. I lifted my head and showed my ID to her.

"Is it too late to enter?" I asked.

"I'm sorry but you are a little late. The entry to enter in the contest has closed five minutes ago." The receptionist replied.

"WHAT?!" I said as I nearly fainted when I heard that I was to late to enter.

"Let her enter Sue."

I turned around and saw it was the same woman I bumped into earlier.

"Yes Ms. Erika." She replied. "I will do my best to see if she can enter."

"Thankyou so much!" I cheered.

"That is okay." She smiled.

"I can't believe its really you." I said in happiness. "I have been looking for you for a long time."

"You have?" Ms. Erika asked. "Why me?"

"Well I want you to help me to improve in contest and my jerk friend Paul--"

"Paul?" She asked. "Is Paul here?" She asked.

"Well I think so." I replied and soon replied. "I think he could be fighting the battle frontier brain here."

"Dawn Berlitz." The receptionist said as she handed me my ID.

"Thankyou." I replied. I turned around and saw that Ms. Erika was gone. "Where did she go?"

*~*~*~*

_"She was the most important person to me." Paul sighed. "And she is gone."_

"How important is she to you?" I asked.

"She was my mother." Paul said as he turned towards my direction. "She was the only person that made my feel that I was special and important."

*~*~*~*

"So there you are." I said as I caught up with Paul who was training his pokemon in the local park. "I should have known." I smiled.

"Did you find her?" He asked.

"Ms. Erika you mean?" I asked. "Yeah I did." I added. "She is really nice. She even let me in contest when--"

"Lets go." Paul interrupted. "Maybe somebody around here know where she lives." Paul said as he grabbed my wrist and dragged my around Goldenrod city

I didn't argue this time. I just let him drag me. I mean what was the point calling 'let me go' when his thick skull doesn't here a word I say?

We asked many people around the town. A few knew what we were talking about and lead us to Ms. Erika place. A few times their direction were completing different so we ended at different places. Soon we got the right direction and reached Ms. Erika home. Her home looked fairly rich. Her home was surrounded by a white fence and a huge oak tree was at the front. Soon we saw a woman walk out of her home. She became more noticeable when she walked more away from the oak tree. She saw me and Paul looking at her.

"May I help you?" She asked.

"Hi Ms. Erika." I greeted as I waved my hands in the air. "Remember me, it's me, Dawn Berlitz from the contest hall." I explained.

"I remember you." She said as she walked towards Paul and I. "I probably think you want more tips on pokemon contests right?"

"Yes Ms. Erika." I nodded.

"Please call me Erika." She blushed.

"Okay Ms-- I mean Erika." I smiled. "This is Paul." I said as I introduced Paul to Erika. "We travelled together here in Johto, looking for you." I explained.

"It's nice to see you again Paul." Erika said as she looked at Paul.

Paul didn't reply and just walked himself away from Erika and I and into the house.

"Sorry about that." I sweated dropped.

"That's okay." Erika replied. "I guess you want to come inside right?"

"Yes please." I nodded.

*~*~*~*

"With pokemon contests Dawn." Erika started. "Make sure you be able to make your pokemon shine in the contest as much as possible. Remember pokemon are the main attraction in a pokemon contests." "Also." She began once again. "Making two pokemon moves combine gives good points to your score."

"I see." I replied. I turned my attention to the door and saw Paul holding a long white dress. "Wow!" I said as I sat up with my eyes on the long dress.

"It's for you." Paul replied.

"Me?!" I said in shock. It was too good to be true.

"No idiot." Paul replied. "It's for the person behind you."

I looked behind me and saw it was Erika. She walked up to Paul and received the dress from him. Paul just glared into her eyes and walked off. Erika just looked away and sighed. She laid the dress down on the sofa and gazed at it for a little.

"What is the dress for?" I asked as I walked closer to Erika.

"It's a wedding dress." She replied. "I'm getting married."

"Then why is Paul acting like that?" I asked.

"He never liked the idea of me getting married." Erika sighed.

"How well do you know Paul?" I asked.

Erika just turned her head to my direction and looked at me. "His my son."

_"Your what?!" Paul yelled. "Your getting married?!"_

"I know I should of told you sooner but--"

"You should of!" Paul yelled. "you were having a relationship with other man all this time without telling me or Reggie?"

"I'm really sor--." Erika apologize but Paul had already left the room before she could finish.

"And he left the room and never showed up until know." Erika said in a low tone of voice. "And since then we had never had contact with each other or even talk to each other."

"But why did he show up now?" I asked.

"Because tomorrow is when I'm going to get married." Erika replied.

"I'm going to see him okay?" I said as I sat up from the couch.

"May I?" Erika asked as she grabbed me by the wrist and made me looked back at her. "I need to talk to him."

"Okay." I nodded and let Erika leave the room following Paul's track.

I just stood there in the room thinking to myself. Is this what Paul was trying to tell me two years ago?"

**End of chapter**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yes peoples, im actaully updateing on a regular basis. xD**

**~midnight**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter eight**

I saw Erika walk out of the house. She was going to talk to her son, Paul. The person who I thought I never would travel with. I quietly followed Erika until she found Paul. She saw him at a edge of a cliff with railings at the edges and he was standing under a cherry blossom tree. The leaves were soft pink. The wind slowly picked up its speed and a few leaves flew off with the wind. Erika slowly walked to her son and put her hand on his shoulder. I walked closer but tried to stay near the tree I was hiding behind. I could still hear their conversation.

"Paul." Erika started. "Can we talk about this?" She asked.

"What is the point of talking about it?" Paul asked as he shifted his eyes towards his mother. "Like I can talk you out of it." He paused then continued. "It's tomorrow isn't it?" He asked.

"Yes it is." Erika replied with a smile on her face. Erika looked up and saw the cherry blossom leaves were falling from the tree above them. "Do you remember when you were little you wanted to catch the falling cherry blossom leaves." Erika paused and continued with a giggle. "And you fell while trying to catch one and you cried."

"And you just laughed while I was crying." Paul added with a sigh. "And you still are."

"You should relax a little Paul." His mother told him with a pat on the back nearly making Paul fall over the rails. "Sorry about that." Erika sweat dropped.

"You still didn't explain why you left that night." Paul said, turning his mother expression from a cheerful mother of two into a serious type.

"I don't want to talk about it Paul." Erika replied turning her back on Paul with the young pokemon trainer still looking out to the sea.

"You do know his dead now." Paul replied as he turned around to his mother who still had her back against him. I saw Erika face grow with shock to find out her ex-husband was dead. Paul pushed himself off the rails and walked past his mother and then soon stopped. "He mentioned your name before he died." Paul added before walking from his mother completely.

I looked as Paul walked away from my sights. Then I turned my attention to Erika. She had her hand clasped together. She closed her eyes and I saw water fall from her eyes. Mentioning a few words while she was walking away from the tree in the opposite direction from her son.

"I'm really sorry Brandon." She muttered before she walked away from the scene until I saw the only one left.

Soon I emerged from the bushes behind me and I walked to the cherry blossom tree and looked at the leaves blew with the winds as a few flew off and joined with the wind. Some lasted long enough to fly over the deep blue sea while other just fell the dirt road I was standing on. I thought for a minute and soon looked at the clear blue sky above me.

"Paul sure has a deep family problems." I told myself.

*~*~*~*

_"She was having another relationship with another man while she was raising me. That was until now I found that it was not a rumour. I want to get angry with her but I just can't. she raised my by herself without any help from dad."_

"Well my dad died when I was only five years old." I replied. "He died saving pokemon in a forest." I paused and soon replied. "He was the leader of a pokemon ranger place far from here."

"Your father was a pokemon ranger?" Paul asked.

"Hard to believe eh?" I smiled. "I can't believe it either."

"At least you have a dad you can be proud of."

"What do you mean?"

*~*~*~*

The next day I walked down the road, heading back to Mrs. Erika home hoping that I would learn more contest moves from her, that was until I saw Paul under a tree. He had his head hiding behind his knees and his eyes just above his knees. He didn't have the look that I have gotten use to. It was a sad look. I really can't explain it but something was wrong with him. I decided to take a seat next to him.

"Hey." I greeted. "What's wrong?"

"What do you want?" Paul asked as he shifted his eyes towards my direction.

"I heard everything." I replied.

"Oh." Paul replied as he shifted his attention away from mine. I was expecting words like you did what?! Or something that would make my blood boil but instead I get a 'oh' in a sad and I don't care way.

Something was wrong.

"Don't you care that I listen about your family past. Don't you care a little?!" I said as I got onto my feet. "Oh what is the point talking to you." I turned around and crossed my arms and was about to walk away from him. I glanced over my shoulders and saw him still in the same state so I went to my last resort move and hit him on the head. Hoping that would knock some sense into him.

"What was that for?!" Paul yelled at me.

"To knock some sense into him." I replied. "Anyway." I added as I changed my voice into a serious tone. "Why did you look so sad back then?"

"Come with me." Paul sighed as slid his hands into his pockets.

I walked with Paul who was a few steps ahead of me. Soon we where standing a couples of meters away from a outdoor wedding. I looked closer and saw it was Paul's mother, Erika. Today was a wedding. I Looked at Paul's face. He had the same expression I just saw earlier. I looked over and Erika and she noticed Paul and I. she didn't smile or frown she just gazed at us and focus back on her wedding. Paul tighter his grip on his hands. I walked closer to him and held his hand. He looked at me and he slightly blushed. I looked back and smiled.

"Thanks."

"What?"

"Are you deaf?" Paul replied.

"No." I smiled.

"So why did you acted like you did?" Paul asked, slightly annoyed.

"I just want you to say those words again." I said.

Paul just looked away from me and back to the wedding. I felt him release his grip on his hands and intersect his fingers with mine until we were holding hands. I couldn't help but blush.

"Thanks." He muttered. "Thanks Dawn."

**End of chapter. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine**

We made our way back to ms Erika's place and by the time we arrived saw Erika and her newly wedded husband in the living room holding hands. They weren't in the cheeky mood to do anything romantic. They sat there like if they were waiting for us. Paul just glared at his new step-father with his arms crossed.

"What are you two doing here?" Paul started.

"We are going to leave for our honeymoon soon. I just wanted to see you before we go." Erika replied as she sat up from the couch. "We will be back in two weeks."

"Like I care." Paul replied as he turned his back on his mother and started to walk away from the group.

"Don't you care about anyone Paul?" Erika asked in a soft voice. "If not me then who?"

I saw Paul stop walking away from us. He relaxed his arms and turned around. "I…" he started with a blush on his face and quickly looked at me. "I care for nobody." and soon walked off somewhere into the house.

"I don't believe he is telling the truth." Paul's step father began.

"What do you mean Sam?" Erika asked.

"He reminds a lot of me when I was younger." He replied as he brushed his brunette hair away from his face. "Stubborn but yet a softie inside. Trying to hide it from everyone else, wanting to solve problems on his own." he paused and soon continued. "That's was me all right."

That was true.

Erika's new husband, Sam, had said the words out of my mouth.

*~*~*~*

_"My father and mother never got along to begin with. They never liked each other to start off. I wasn't really meant to be made Dawn."_

__

"What do you mean?" I asked as I grabbed his arm in concern.

"I was a damn accident. that's what!" Paul yelled. "I was always the one without the attention, dad always focused on Reggie, Mom raised me on her own with a hidden relationship behind my back and then I find out that dad is dead." Paul replied as his voice began to drop to a whisper which I never heard him said before. He kneeled on the ground and hit the ground with his fist. "I hate my life!" he yelled. "I hate it, I hate it!" Paul repeated once more as tears soon collided with grass.

"Is that why you act like you don't care then?" I asked as I kneeled down with him.

"I'm like this because of the way I'm raised. When Reggie lost to dad for the last symbol and gave up with one lost, I told myself that I will never lose, never give up and be better than him to show dad that I can be better than him but its too late for that." Paul replied as he sat down on the cold wet grass.

I don't know what came over me that night. I raised my hand and softly grabbed his face and turned it to face my direction.

"You have been like this for a long time haven't you?" I asked. "But that will change because I'm here."

Even when I think about it now, I still don't know why I did it. I dragged my face a little closer and then I locked lips with him. I could tell he was shocked at first. I mean who wouldn't? I felt him push me a little while we were kissing and that made us both fall onto the wet midnight grass but we both didn't care, well I didn't. I felt his warm body on top of mine. I felt our tongues touch at a few times. I wrapped my arms around him and he did the same. Soon I felt him push his lips off mine.

That's when I realised that I kiss him. The man that I hated so much.

He was still on top of my body. He just stared into my eyes with shock. He raised his hand I brushed my hair away from my face. He ran his fingers though my hair. He mouthed words that I didn't understand and soon stood up onto his own feet and walked away from my sight.

And that was the last time I saw him like that.

*~*~*~*

I stomped into his room and saw him laying on the bed with a careless expression.

"Did you really meant that?!" I yelled.

Paul didn't reply at first and just started at my without a care in the world.

"Well?" I asked as I felt water building up in my eyes. I had no idea why this was happening to me.

He still didn't reply.

"Answer my dammit Paul!" I yelled and soon I felt water running down my face.

"Yes!" He yelled as he sat up. "I don't care about anyone, even you!" He yelled.

"So after that kiss we did? Didn't that mean anything to you?" I asked with tears running down my face.

"That kiss…" Paul paused and soon continued. "Was a accident. Nothing more."

I felt like a glass window has just broken and was echoing in my ears over and over again. I ran out the room and soon the whole house. I felt the tiny rain drops hit my body as I ran but I didn't care. Soon I felt my legs give up and made my trip over my own feet and hit a puddle in the mud. Face first. I just laid there in the mud without a care in the world.

I didn't knew how long I was there but it felt I was there for hours. I started to flick my eyelids on trying to stay awake but I couldn't hold my eyes open for any longer. I started to hear footsteps getting closer and all I could see was two shoes in front of me. I felt somebody pick me off the mud and carry me in their arms. I tried to look up to their face but all I could do was shift my eyes to their face. Their face was too blurry for me to recognised. I soon closed my eyes and fell asleep knowing that after what I have been through that I could confirm that I was in love with Paul. A man I thought I never would of fall in love with.

**End of chapter**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

I woke up the next morning lying in a soft bed. I touched the mattress to make sure it was real and it was. I sat up and saw Mrs. Erika enter the room with Sam right behind her.

"I thought you left by now?" I asked in a soft voice since I had just woken up.

"We postponed it after knowing what happened yesterday."

"I'm really sorry about that." I apologized. "I ruined your honeymoon."

"A honeymoon is like a holiday Dawn when you think about it." Erika smiled. "Anyway Paul left this for you." Sam added as he sat next to me and handed me a letter.

"Paul gave this to me?" I asked in confusion.

"I found that near his bedside this morning. Too bad I never saw him leave." Erika sighed.

I opened the envelope and saw a ticket for one to the next city for my contest. To get my second ribbon to enter into the Johto grand festival.

"So where did Paul go then?" I asked. I didn't even knew why I asked after what happened yesterday.

"Who knows." Sam replied. "But his mother has a feeling he will come back."

"The boat leaves in thirty minutes." Erika replied in a serious tone. "I have already prepared your stuff. Get dressed and get ready to leave." She added.

"I will." I nodded.

I held the tickets in my hands and looked at the ticket soon after.

"Time to move on again." I sighed.

* * *

"Thankyou for letting me stay at your place and teaching me new techniques for my contests." I started as I, Erika and Sam stood at the port with the boat behind me with the sun just half way though rising into the sky.

"It was a pleasure having you stay with us." Erika replied.

"Please come back again." Sam replied.

"I'll try." I nodded. Soon I heard the boat blow its horn, telling its passengers to aboard the boat ready to leave to the next town. "Until next time!" I called as I ran to the boat.

As I gave the ticket person my ticket to enter I looked at Erika and Sam one more time. I never knew I would be here travelling alone once more.

"Better get use to this." I told myself. "I will be doing this in the Hoenn region as well after the grand festival here." I sighed.

As the boat made its move I waved one more time and turned my back and walk into my cabin.

**(Need to go to Authors POV for this scene)**

"I still didn't know why you didn't come." Erika replied as she entered her own home with her husband behind her.

"Not what I did yesterday I don't think so." Paul replied as she started to pack his items into his bags.

"You kissed her didn't you?" Erika replied.

"No I didn't." Paul blushed.

"Your mother saw it with her own eyes. When you found her in the mud and carry her home and lay her onto the bed.

"That doesn't mean I kissed her!" Paul yelled.

"And then you kissed her goodnight." Erika added. "Now how sweet is that?" Erika replied like a young teenager teasing a new couple.

"That's it. I'm out of here." Paul replied as he tossed his bag over his shoulders and made his way out the door.

"And before you go Paul." Sam added. "Try not to let her go this time." Sam smiled.

"Let her go?" He asked. This was the first time Paul talked to his step father in a calm manner. "We never had a relationship. Never will." Paul replied as he walked out of the door with his bag over his shoulder.

**6 months later**

"Hey don't sweat about it Dawn." May replied as she tried to comfort me over the phone. "You did your best."

"Still." I sighed.

"Hey I still lost but that doesn't mean I give up on my dreams." Ash interfered as I heard May rambling to get the phone off Ash.

"I don't know." I replied.

"Just make sure you do better in the Hoeen grand festival okay?" May replied as she finally got the phone from Ash who I could still hear in the background arguing why May had to hit him to get the phone back.

"I will." I smiled. "Well I better some rest. I'm going home to Twinleaf town for a bit."

"Okay then." May replied. "Call us when you get back."

"Sure thing May." I replied as I ended the call and made my outside into the rain with my umbrella over my head. I kept on walking until I reached a cherry blossom tree in the middle of the town park.

"Six months and I still can't forget you." I sighed.

"Finally found you."

I turned around and saw Paul right behind me.

"P…P…Paul." I replied in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Just looking at this tree." Paul replied without looking right at me.

"Oh." I sighed. "I better get going." I started as I made my way to my hotel room.

"Just wait." Paul replied as I felt him grab my wrist. I need to say something to you."

"You do?" I asked as I turned around to face Paul.

"I'm sorry on what I did six months ago." Paul replied as a blush started to grow on his face.

"Forget about that." I smiled. "That was six months ago."

Then out of nowhere I felt Paul drag me towards his body and kiss me straight on the lips with surprise. I felt my whole face turn red and soon I couldn't help but to drop my umbrella and wrap my arms around him and felt him do the same. I could feel the wet rain fall onto me but I didn't care. Paul was there to keep me warm. Soon I broke our kiss.

"What was that for?" I asked with a cheeky tone.

"Well that was…" Paul replied with a blush on his face.

"You like me don't you?" I giggled.

"Well…" Paul replied as he shifted his eyes away from mine. "You could say that."

I giggled when Paul admitted that he liked me.

"Who would of thought." I started. "That I would fall in love with a person like you."

"And I can't believe that I admitted that I liked a clumsy person like you." Paul teased and he grabbed my hand and we started to walk in the rain.

"Clumsy!" I called out. "Take that back!"

"Nope." Paul replied.

"Take that back--wahh!!!" I said as I fell over and bringing Paul with me since I was holding hands with him. Paul soon sat up while I was still on the gravelled path with torchics running around my head and heard him soon said. "You were saying?"

I just looked and him and sighed.

"I hate it when your right."

**Fin**


End file.
